Internet Television (ITV) is gradually becoming a popular addition to television viewing given the additional content available on the Internet. However, the ITV platform may be hampered with quality of service (QOS) and reliability issues. For example, a live video broadcast may be delivered over a data connection via an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) set top box (STB) without any resource allocation. Additionally, within an ITV infrastructure, there may be no difference in the processing of the live video broadcast (e.g. formatting or conditioning) for delivery purposes versus the processing of another type of data (e.g., non-real-time data) for delivery purposes. As a result, delivering the Internet content in competition with other data on the same data channel and/or processing Internet content without consideration of the type of Internet data may lead to a degradation of service quality and reliability.